


Cover for "Equinox by Luchia"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is the weird time-traveling freak who just might be the love of Dean Winchester's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Equinox by Luchia"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Equinox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164319) by [luchia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/pseuds/luchia). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117859805244/) on tumblr.


End file.
